


always welcome in my arms

by hyckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno Are Best Friends, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, but jungwoo lucas and jaemin r only cameos sorry, marks a dick, this is a script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyckie/pseuds/hyckie
Summary: DH: I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?JN: I guess soJN: I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.or Jeno's always loved his best friend, Donghyuck, but he's too afraid to confess and watching Hyucks boyfriend Mark Lee being a dick is getting old
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	always welcome in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen the tag, this is in a scripted format! 
> 
> Some quick things about the terminology used: V.O is voice over and Sotto voice is when you speak very quietly, close to a whisper or under your breath.  
> The italics mean stage directions and underneath the scene it includes the setting and the time if it's important to that scene! The italics are inconsistent in parts but that's only because it was quite a long paragraph and it was more story-ish if that makes sense? Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading :)

** Scene 1 **

**** **Donghyuck’s dorm**

**__** _The boys are both laying down on the floor, Jeno’s hand close to Donghyuck’s, he looks over and wishes it could be closer but he settles an inch away from the other boys fingers. Jeno’s looking at Donghyuck while the other boy is looking at the ceiling_

DH: I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?

JN: I guess so

JN: ( _V.O)_ I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.

** Scene 2 **

**** **School courtyard**

**__** _The boys are walking through a path somewhere, arms intertwined. Jeno smiles to himself while he listens to Donghyuck_

DH: _pouting_ Mark just won’t speak to me.... Am I doing something wrong?

JN: Do you know why? Maybe he’s just busy

_jn looks down to the floor, lips pressed together in anger. That ungrateful bastard._

DH: I don’t know, when we made out last night he was fine, but after that he’s been ghosting me. Maybe I did something he didn’t like. 

_Jeno stops walking and pushes Donghyuck backwards to side with him_

JN: No! Your amazing Donghyuck. Whatever the reason is. It’s not your fault. It’s Mark's fault for being a shitty boyfriend. Not yours. 

DH: bu-

JN: It's not your fault. Trust me.

_Jeno cups Donghyuck’s cheeks in his hands_

JN: _voice soft, almost a whisper but said with certainty_ Your caring, kind, funny, witty and beautiful. From what I’ve heard, you’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.

DH: _scoffs_ Stop simping over me! Geez, you're so weird sometimes.

_Jeno blushes while Donghyuck tries to laugh away the awkward atmosphere. They both exit_

** Scene 3 **

**** **Cafeteria**

**__** _Jeno and Donghyuck are sitting in the school’s cafeteria, both eating a sandwich. Laughter fading as they begin a new conversation_

JN: Did you speak to Mark yet?

DH: Not yet… I’m kind of scared as he still hasn’t spoken to me

JN: You’ll feel better when you do. The earlier you do it the better. Mark might be waiting for you to make the first move, you know?

_Jeno pauses as he looks to the side and sees Mark making his way towards them. Jeno sighs as he straightens up_

JN: Speak of the devil.

DH: What? He’s here?

_dh pauses and looks over to see his boyfriend_

DH: Shit

MK: Hey, Donghyuck… Can I speak to you?

DH: _stuttering_ S-sure

_dh and mk walk out, leaving Jeno alone with his sandwich_

_**10 minutes later** _

**__** _Jeno gets a text from Donghyuck_

_**Hyuckie** : can u come to our place outside :( _

_**Nojam:** omw _

_Jeno quickly grabbed his and dh bags he left behind and runs out the door_

** Scene 4 **

**** **Outdoor basketball court stairs**

When he reached the stairs leading to the school's outdoor basketball court, he slowed down and slowly made his way to dh and put the bags down. Hearing sniffles, he wrapped his arms around the boy as he sat down next to him. Jeno then rested Hyucks head on his chest and patted his head lovingly as the sniffles turned into sobs.

JN: _whispering_ sh, its okay Hyuckie,

_Donghyucks sobs calm down as he sniffles again and he lifts his head from jeno, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve. He rests his head on jn’s shoulder and looks into the distance_

DH: he broke up with me. _He wraps his fingers around jenos hand and fiddles with the boy's fingers_ He broke up with me because I wasn’t good enough.

_Jeno looks down at their intertwined fingers and rests his head on top of hyucks. They stay like that for a while in comfortable silence. Until Jeno notices people staring_

JN: _quietly and softly_ Hyuck, what about we go to my dorm? People are looking at us,

_Hyuck nods lightly and they both exit_

** Scene 5 **

**** **Jenos dorm**

**__** _The room is surprisingly clean, with a single bed with a gray duvet and a bike holstered onto the wall. Donghyuck is asleep on Jeno’s bed and has red, swollen eyes from crying. Jeno is kneeling by the bed, resting his head on the back of his hand and staring up at Donghyuck as he combs through his friend's hair._

_Jeno leans forwards towards Hyuck and places a soft kiss on his forehead._

JN: I’ll take care of you Hyuck. I’ll make sure whoever hurts you regrets it

_He takes a deep breath and strokes his thumb across Hyuck’s eyebrow_

JN: I love you Hyuck. 

** Scene 6 **

**** **Classroom**

**__** _Jeno is waiting for Donghyuck in his class. He’s sitting alone on his desk listening to music when he hears loud laughter coming into the room. He looks up to see Mark and his friends (Lucas, Jungwoo, Jaemin). He rips his earphones out and storms to the other side of the room to stand next to Mark. Jeno’s furious. How dare he be so happy after upsetting Donghyuck so badly yesterday?_

MK: Woah! Jeno why are you so angry! You look like a bull haha

_He laughs again with his friends but then realises why he’s so angry. His laughter turns to silence as his lips straighten into a thin line._

JN: Do you have any idea how upset you made Hyuck yesterday? And you're laughing with your friends? Fucking LAUGHING! Was your relationship some kind of joke? You fucking physcopath!

JW: _Whispering to the side, but loud enough for JN to hear_ Wait, Mark you just broke up with him? I thought you broke up with him ages ago with how you spoke about him

LC: It was just a dare dude, you didn’t have to go out with him for so long. Jeno calm down geez

_Mark glares at his two friends and raises his eyebrows at them, telling them to shut the hell up. Jeno looks at them in disbelief as he clenches his fists._

JN: _shouting now_ So your telling me you actually thought of your relationship as some kind of sick joke? _He points at Marks chest and steps forwards, making Mark step back_

_Mark puts a hand to the back of his neck and shrugs nervously, he looks around the room to avoid Jeno’s eyes_

MK: _slowly_ Yea.. I lost a bet so I went out with him as a punishment. At first it was pretty funny but then I got a bit bored so I broke up with-

_He’s interrupted as Jeno punches him in the face, knocking him onto the floor. His friends all surround Jeno to try and stop him from harming Mark further_

** Scene 7 **

**** **Teachers office**

**__** _Jeno and Mark are each sitting by a desk opposite a teacher (Moon Taeil - TL). Mark is holding an ice pack to his cheek as he looks down to his knees._

TL: So tell me exactly why you two were fighting in the classroom?

_They both are silent, Mark looks to the side away from Jeno who is angrily huffing_

TL: Somebody needs to fess up or you’re both staying for isolation.

_Both boys remain silent for a few minutes until Jeno finally speaks,_

JN: That bastard decided he could play around with my friend’s feelings.

TL: Is this true Mr Lee?

MK: _quickly and stubbornly_ I just lost to a bet and then broke up with him later. It’s his fault for taking the relationship so seriously.

_The room becomes silent as Mr Moon sighs and Jeno scoffs at Marks rudeness_

TL: Each of you are staying for after school and lunch detention. I understand you were coming from a place of concern Jeno, but violence is never the answer. And Mark, I’m disappointed in you that you would ever do such a thing. You can both leave now. You both will get an email about the detention and your parents will be notified.

_They nodded solemnly and walked out the room. When Jeno went out he saw Hyuck waiting for him by the door. He ignored Mark and ran up to Jeno._

DH: Jeno, you didn’t have to do that for me! I know you care about me but I don’t want you getting into trouble

JN: _close to tears as he deadpans_ Do you know why he broke up with you?

DH: He said he just didn’t like me anymore. Why?

_Jeno looks around nervously in the busy corridor to see students on their way to class, Jeno sighs and then grabs Donghyuck’s arm to go somewhere more quiet._

** Scene 8 **

**** **Alleyway between school buildings**

**__** _The alleyway is very narrow, with bricks surrounding them_

JN: Look. Hyuckie, I don’t want to keep this from you, it’s only fair that I tell you,

DH: What is it baby?

_Jeno’s heart flutters as he hears what Hyuck calls him. He takes a deep breath and reaches out to hold Hyucks hand_

JN: As you probably know by now, it's about Mark 

_Hyuck nods carefully as he looks up at Jeno in the eye_

JN: Earlier I saw him joking with his friends, so I got angry that he was so okay after breaking up with you. Seeing you like that broke my heart, you know? So when I confronted him about it-

_He squeezes Hyucks hand as he thinks of the best way to phrase his sentence to not hurt Hyuck. He gulps as his voice lowers,_

JN: -he said that he only went out with you for a dare. He lost and then went out with you. I don’t know exactly what happened but when I heard that I got so angry I pu..

_His voice fades as he notices Hyuck doesn’t look nearly as upset as he thought he was going to be. Hyuck only looks down to Jeno’s chest and slowly steps forward to lean his head against it. Jeno puts his hand on Hyucks back and moves his hand up and down comfortingly_

JN: And then I punched him. And now we both have detention

_Hyuck didn’t say anything as he stayed in Jeno’s arms. He didn’t know what to say or how to react, Jeno only then realised that the younger was crying. Silently letting the tears fall into Jeno’s hoodie_

DH: _Sotto voice_ At least you weren’t suspended I guess..

JN: Yea I guess so.

_Hyuck takes a step back cautiously and they make their way to their next lesson which they’re no doubt late for._

** Scene 9 **

**** **After school - Classroom**

**__** _JN and DH are cleaning up their classroom after everyone’s left. They decide to take a break and are both sitting on a desk next to each other. Something has been off about Hyuck ever since they left the alleyway. Hyuck sighs as he decides to tell Jeno the words he's been stupidly repeating in his head._

DH: I knew it was a dare.

JN: What are you talking about? The Mark thing?

_dh nods, he keeps his head down as he murmurs the next line._

DH: I knew it was a dare. I hoped it wasn’t true so I persuaded myself it was just in my imagination. I only presumed it but- I was stupid. I know. I just, I loved him so much and I didn’t want us to end. I’m sorry Jeno. I was such an idiot for ignoring it.

JN: So you knew he didn’t have feelings for you but you still carried on? Hyuckie… 

JN: _(V.O)_ Why did you do that to yourself? I can treat you so much better than him, 

DH: _still not looking Jeno in the eye and close to tears_ I’m so sorry Jeno. It was my fault that we broke up. I should’ve broken up with him weeks ago but I didn’t want us to end.

JN: Hyuckie. It’s not your fault, Mark seriously went out with you for a dare! You loved him and didn't want to let him go. That's understandable. Stop trying to take all the blame. I’ll take care of you so stop pushing all the fault onto yourself. 

_Jeno pauses to put Hyucks face into his hands so he looks up at him. Jeno smiles and shows off his beautiful smiling eyes, which makes Hyuck blush ever so slightly_

JN: No matter whose fault it is Hyuck, you still have me and I care for you and will always be with you. You know that. Stop thinking of what you could’ve done. That only creates regrets.

_Jeno lets go of Hyucks face and blushes, ashamed at how serious he became. He then jumps off the desk and clasps his hands together and grabs a dustpan and brush._

JN: Lets finish cleaning up and then I’ll treat you to something to drink.

** Scene 10 **

**** **Cafe**

**__** _Jeno’s sitting on a bar stool looking out of a window. Hyuck is ordering they’re drinks. Jeno has his head in his hands and is thinking to himself,_

JN: What’s wrong with me lately? I’m saying things that sound so… stupid. By the time he realises I have feelings for him it’ll be so awkward. I’m being so obvious about it as well! Jeno sort yourself out seriously. You’ve hidden your feelings for long enough so why do you have to make it so obvious now? 

_Jeno is interrupted as he sees Hyuck sit down next to him._

DH: Hey, they said they’ll bring the drinks to us. 

_Jeno nods. They spend the next hour happily drinking their coffee and hot chocolate._

** Scene 11 **

**** **1 week later, Jeno’s dorm**

**__** _They spent a week as normal, Hyuck was still trying to recover from the breakup but was feeling a lot better. Hyuck asked for them to meet at Jeno’s dorm afterschool._

JN: Why did you want to meet at my dorm? We could’ve just hung out at school like we normally do

DH: I wanted to tell you something.

_Jeno’s taken aback by his sudden serious tone. His voice cracks as he tries to match the sudden seriousness._

JN: What is it? You can tell me anything. Or you can not tell me if you don’t want me to know..

_His voice gets quieter as he finishes the line and notices Hyuck nudging closer towards him._

_Hyuck looks down as he shuffles until he's side by side next to Jeno. Jeno just smiles due to how cute he looks when he's trying to be serious._

_His smile fades as his lips are met with Hyucks for a brief moment. A peck. Hyuck awkwardly jerks his neck back to look up at his friend. His cheeks are bright red_

DH: Is this okay?

_Jeno deadpans and looks back up at Hyuck - still trying to figure out what happened. After what felt like a lifetime, he finally realizes he was asked a question._

_Jeno moves his hand to Hyucks back, slowly moving its way up to meet his neck where he pulled Hyuck in towards him. They’re lips met once again._

_It was a wet kiss, shy at first, but as time went on their tongues began to dance and Jeno’s hand stroked the back of Hyucks neck. Was this a dream? He wouldn’t know. Even if it was, he was grateful that the universe gave him such a thing. To be able to finally feel Hyucks lips against his. From all that time of watching him and admiring his red plump lips from afar he can finally know what they feel like._

_Hyuck gripped tightly onto the back of Jeno’s shirt. Still with their lips slotted together, he lifted himself off the bed and sat on Jeno’s lap and pulled him closer with his legs, now crossed at Jeno’s waist. Hyuck opened his eyes, to see Jeno’s eyes tightly shut. Hyuck smiles against the other boy's lips as he puts his hands against Jeno’s chest and pushes away gently._

DH: _Sotto voice_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not noticing my feelings earlier.

JN: No baby.

_Jeno slots a piece of Hyucks hair behind the boys ear_

JN: As long as I’m with you now it's okay. 

DH: _shivers_ That was so cringey Jeno

_Donghyuck laughs and meets Jeno’s lips once again._

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thank you for reading! could you tell i've never been in a relationship before? I hope not.. T-T I know i'm not good at writing but I’m hoping the more I write, the better I get :) 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hycklo)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tailtae)


End file.
